


Wszyscy wiemy, jak kończy się ta historia...

by Rzan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O sekretach i nieodwzajemnionych miłościach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszyscy wiemy, jak kończy się ta historia...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we all know how this story goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087090) by [rhymeswithblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhymeswithblue/pseuds/rhymeswithblue). 



~1~ 

Przez ten miesiąc, który samotnie spędzili w tym namiocie, w ciemnym lesie, coś pomiędzy Harrym a Hermioną zaiskrzyło. Wtedy jednak wrócił do nich Ron, wojna została wygrana i wszystko skończyło się dobrze, więc postanowili udawać, iż nic się nie stało, że nic nie zaszło. Tak było prościej. Tak było łatwiej.

 

 ~ 2 ~

 Teddy Lupin spotkał Gemmę Wood, córkę Olivera, w pociągu, w drodze do Hogwartu. Oboje byli wtedy pierwszoroczniakami, oboje zostali przydzieleni do Gryffindoru i szybko stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

 Razem wstąpili do drużyny qudditcha na ich drugim roku, na trzecim spacerowali po szkolnych korytarzach (ale dopiero po tym, jak Harry podarował Teddy'emu Mapę Huncwotów na urodziny), przez przypadek na czwartym znaleźli Pokój Życzeń, a na piątym zostali oboje prefektami, na szóstym poszli, towarzysząc sobie wzajemnie na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy i ukończyli Hogwart jako prefekci naczelni.

 Ostatniej nocy przed opuszczeniem zamku siedzieli na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej. Gemma ukradkiem spojrzała na niego i jedynym, co chciała zrobić, było wyznanie mu, jak bardzo go kocha. Ale słyszała już wcześniej tę historię - jeżeli Teddy byłby Harrym, ona byłaby wtedy Hermioną - a wszyscy wiedzą, jak to się skończyło. Więc milczy tylko, pozwalając sobie na obserwowanie go w ciszy.

 (Mała Victoria Weasley wygrywa z nią i dostaje Teddy'ego.)

 

~ 3 ~

 Pierwszy raz, gdy Hermiona z Draco ponownie porozmawiali ze sobą po dwudziestu dziewięciu latach, był podczas przyjęcia zaręczynowego Rose i Scorpiusa. 

\- Dalej go nosisz? - zapytał Draco, nawet się z nią nie witając.

Nie wskazał na przedmiot, o którym myślał, ale Hermiona automatycznie sięgnęła, by złapać medalion, który nosiła. Nie powiedziała nic, ponieważ nie musiała.

\- Myślisz, że powinniśmy im powiedzieć? - zapytał, tym razem głową wskazując na szczęśliwą parę, która znajdowała się w centrum sali - ich dzieci. Jego syn i jej córka.

\- O nas? - zadrwiła cicho. - Draco, to było wieki temu, nawet zanim jeszcze zaczęłam spotykać się z Ronem. Byliśmy wtedy młodzi i głupi. To nic nie znaczyło.

\- Jeżeli nic nie znaczyło, to dlaczego ciągle go nosisz?

Kobieta nic na to nie odpowiedziała. Nie musiała. Malfoy odszedł od niej z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

\- Nie - zawołała za nim, powodując tym samym, że odwrócił się ponownie w jej kierunku. - Nie. Nie powinniśmy im nic mówić. 

 

~ 4 ~

  Tak naprawdę, Lorcan Scamander był swego rodzaju dupkiem.


End file.
